Eternal Love
by Smeagolia
Summary: Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella are assigned to protect the Golden Trio and Severus Snape from darkness that threatens to consume both worlds. Little do they all know that love never picks a good time. Adopted from Artemis Snow.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Carlisle Cullen couldn't believe what was being said to him by this aging man in front of him. "You're telling me that your a wizard named Albus Dumbledore, that your headmaster of a school called Hogwarts, that this school teaches magic to young children and that your in need of our services? Does that sound remotely sane to you?" Albus just smiled with that twinkle in his eyes, "Yes Mr. Cullen, I am in need of services only your kind could possibly provide. Your son Edward can read minds which will greatly improve our ability to detect anyone that is in disguise, your daughter Alice can give us insight into the upcoming battle and your son Jasper will be the greatest asset of all. His intelligence matches that of the person he will protect. Your daughter Bella will also be useful with her power to protect. They each will be protecting someone special." Carlisle sighed inwardly, "Alright I will call them now." He called down for the three gifted vampires.

Edward, Alice, Bella and Jasper flew up the steps effortlessly. They each were shocked to see an old man in what looked like a old-fashioned dress, "Carlisle, what is going on?" Edward crouched in front of Bella. "Edward there is no need for defense. This man's name is Albus Dumbledore and he would like to speak with you." Edward eased up a little and noticed that he couldn't read this man's mind. It was like hitting a brick wall and there was no way around it.

Jasper was the first to speak to Albus, " What is it you want?" Albus just chuckled and went on to explain about Harry Potter. "Harry Potter is known as The Boy Who Lived, when he was just a baby his parents were attacked by a wizard named Tom Riddle or as the magical world knows him; Lord Voldemort. He came that night, killed James and Lily then proceeded to try to kill Harry. But in the attempt to kill him the spell backfired and hit Tom instead." Edward looked like he was in shock at what all was told so far. "Then he's dead?" Bella asked out loud. Albus looked at her sadly,"Alas, no unfortunately when the spell hit him it as you would say, loosened his soul from his body to wander the earth. That's where you come in. Your job is to protect Harry Potter and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Edward will be assigned to Harry, Alice will be with Ron, Jasper is with Hermione and Bella has the pleasure of Severus."

"Are we sure we're ready for this?" Bella asked. "After our first mission to protect Renesmee failed, are we sure we can do this? I'd hate to ruin everything." Albus smiled kindly. "I have complete faith in all of you. If you have any problems, please, don't hesitate to ask, I'm always here." The vampires chorused their thanks and swept back down the stairs, whispering among themselves.

Carlisle turned to the old wizard. "Should they be warned about your predictions in the Death Eaters' plans?" He asked. Dumbledore shook his head, lost in thought. "Somethings are best left to be found out." He said cryptically.


	2. Chapter 1

Year Six

Albus stood watching the four tables. All the children eating and laughing. The first day of school was so easy, it's the rest of the year that has went down hill for the past 3 years. He looks towards the Gryffindor table at the black haired boy and his friends. Harry Potter has went through so much yet he is still so innocent. From losing his parents, to almost losing his life, to living with the world's worst relatives, to nearly dying by Voldemort again in his first year, dealt with a basilisk and Voldemort third time, saved his god father in his third year. Albus lets one tear fall to his robes thinking of what this poor boy endured yet not knowing there's worse to come.

"To all the first years welcome! To those returning welcome back! We have a few last minutes things to discuss before were tuck into bed. First off we have some sad news for Quidditch players. This year Quidditch will not be held."

The students that played including Harry were all screaming and groaning in anger. Ever since Harry left last year all he thought of was Hogwarts and the classes (secretly he loved all the classes including Potions). But he also thought of Quidditch. The feeling of soaring in the air felt like freedom from everything. And now there isn't gonna be any freedom this year.

"Instead there will be something far more rewarding and dangerous. The Ministry of Magic has worked hard to bring this back for years and now all you students will be apart of this wonderful year. I give you the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

People from wizardry family hooped and hollered at the news. The rest just looked at Dumbledore in confusion. "I see a lot of you know what this tournament is. But for the rest let me give a brief description. The Tri-Wizard Tournament is basically a very advanced and dangerous game of will, cunning and thought. It bring three schools together to co-exist for the whole school year. These schools are Hogwarts, Dumbstrang, and Beauxbatons. The tournament has three challenger that work against three tasks. The one who triumphs over all wins the Tri-Wizard Cup and 1,000 Galleons."

"Damn I'd so go for the 1,000 Galleons wouldn't you?" groaned Ron to Harry. Harry thinks about how he's gonna answer. Does he answer like he used to as whatever he feels Ron wants to hear or does he answer his way. Finally he realizes he wants to be himself and not what others want him to be.

"Yes Ron I'd like to but I don't want the glory and I hope whoever gets it deserves to get it." Ron and Hermione just state at him for a minute. Hermione shrugs it off but Ron keeps going. "Are you mental! Think of the fame and fortune from winning!" Harry gets up not wanting to hear anymore. "Ron, have you not learned anything from what I've been through?" His voice carries up to the teachers table and Dumbledore stops to listen while Snape realizes Harry has finally stopped pretending. To everyone else's eyes Severus hates Harry but only Harry, Severus, and Hermione know that Harry is like a son to him so it makes him proud to see Harry stand up and finally say how he feels.

"After 3 years you still don't know me do you? My parents were killed protecting me from a lunatic that thought to kill a baby! I survived only out of my mother's love! That's not special, that's shear luck and love that saved me that night! Then I get dropped off at hell by someone who thinks he's protecting me but in reality put me where I'm treated like a house elf and beat and allowed no food! I HAD NO CLUE ABOUT THIS PLACE UNTIL I WAS ELEVEN!"

Severus gets up from his chair and runs to Harry's side to try to stop him from losing control of his magic. "Harry please calm down a little. Say what you feel but don't lose yourself in it."

"Thanks Sev." The whole school turned from hearing those two words. As far as they knew Harry and Severus have hated each other from the start.

"I've dealt with dragons, three-headed dogs, a guy with a face on the back of his head, an insane house elf, a giant snake, a killer memory from a diary, dementors, and hippogriffs. Yet all of you think I want this, that I crave the attention! All I want is to live as normal a life as I can. Is that too much to ask?" Harry head droops from exhaustion, guess yelling does tire you out.

Severus rubs Harry's back to calm him and says, "Harry let's get you to your dorm, Hermione will you help me?" Hermione gets up and all three head to the door just as Dumbledore asks them to wait long enough for him to talk to them.

"No Albus, whatever you need can wait until tomorrow. This child is exhausted and needs rest." After telling Dumbledore that he was escorting Harry to his dorm Severus and Hermione leave the Great Hall and head to Gryffindor Tower where Severus gives the password, "Waddle bird." They go past the common room and head to the dorm labeled 'Fourth Years'. They help Harry change into his pajamas and into bed. Hermione hugs him tight then follows Severus out. "Severus? Will Harry ever have a normal life?" He turns to her with a sad expression and states only, "When there is no more danger to him then maybe, but being who he is I don't think 'normal' will ever be in his future. Good night Hermione." He gives her a hug then heads out to his dungeons.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is my first chapter continuing from what Artemis Snow wrote. I hope you like it and please review! Also, in this story, Jasper and Alice are not a couple and I know it says year 4 in the chapter before this, but this takes place in year six.  
**

Chapter 2

Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward stood in a stiff line in front of Dumbledore's desk. The headmaster placed an ornate wooden box with a golden lock on his desk. He took a little golden key from his pocket and the box clicked open. Inside were four wands.

"These are very special wands made just for this mission." He explained to them, pulling out the wands one by one and handing them to the vampires. "Since you must act as students at this school," He looked at Bella. "And in your case, an assistant Potions master, you must all have wizard powers, which you lack. These wands have enough power on their own to perform simple magic without a wizard." The four looked in awe at the sticks of wood in their hands. "Well go ahead," Dumbldore chuckled, "Try them out!"

The soon to be body guards spent the rest of the morning practicing their 'magic.' Soon it was lunchtime. Bella, Jasper, Alice and Edward waited in the hallway while Dumbledore went inside. "Greetings, everyone!" They heard him boom to his students. "I have some exciting news!" A murmur rose like fog over the room. "First of all, remember to put in your entry slips, seventeen year olds only!" A group of fifth years booed loudly. "Now, for the big news,' Dumbledore continued, choosing to ignore the rowdy crowd. "I know school has already begun, but I would like you to meet Alice, Jasper, and Edward Cullen, our new students, and Bella Cullen, our new assistant potions master!"

On their cue, the foursome glided through the doors and stepped up to teachers' table to stand next to Dumbledore. The crowd immediately went silent, taking in the beauty of the newcomers. Someone wolf whistled and some people chuckled.

Jasper' eyes kneaded the crowd; searching for Hermione, the girl he was to protect. His gaze fell on a lovely young woman who happened to be staring intently at him. He recognized her immediately as the person from the picture Dumbledore had showed him. Alice's golden eyes zeroed in on Ron, who whispering rapidly to the boy beside, whom Alice knew was The Boy Who Lived. Edward saw him too and his gaze stayed on that lightning scar in the center of his forehead. Bella was watching Severus Snape out of the corner of her eye, and couldn't help but notice his kind, dark pool like eyes. Ever since the Volturi killed Renesmee, she and Edward's relationship had fallen apart; Bella had begun to notice that Edward wasn't the _only_ good-looking guy in existence.

Dumbledore patted Jasper, who was nearest, on the back. "Our students will all be in Gryffindor." He said. What Dumbledore did not say was that they were on a mission. It was vital that the protected had no idea that they were being watched over, only that they were kept out of harm's way.

The Cullen's were dismissed, and the students departed to the Gryffindor table, making a beeline for the Golden Trio. As predicted, the students nearest to the Golden Trio moved aside so the magnificent Cullens could get the spot they wanted. A whisper had settled over the Great Hall, and it amused the Cullens that the wizards and witches thought they couldn't hear the gossip that was spreading like wildfire.

"Hello!" Alice said cheerfully to Ron. She set her mind to track his future, and saw from the start it would be easy to catch his friendship. Ron turned to Alice, surprised at of all the people here, this beautiful stranger had said hello to him, especially when Harry Potter was sitting next to him. His face turned red when he answered. "Hi." He managed. "This school seems so big, I was wondering if you could give me tour." Alice said and Ron grinned nervously and led her out.

Harry looked after his friend, a little jealous. Edward slid into Ron's empty spot. "So, you are the legendary Harry Potter." Harry grimaced but didn't say anything. Edward listened to his thoughts, and found that Harry disliked all the attention. Good. So Edward wouldn't have to worship him to get Harry to like him. "Sooo, where are you from?" Harry asked awkwardly, probably feeling forced to start a conversation with this handsome young man. "Oregon in America." Edward said and effortlessly pulled Harry into a conversation.

Hermione blushed uncontrollably as Jasper sat next to her. "What book are you reading?" He asked. Hermione blushed fire truck red and looked over to see if her was actually talking to _her. _She found herself looking into a incredibly handsome face and mesmerizing golden eyes. "Um uh History of Hogwarts." Hermione stuttered, then suddenly a wave of calm over came her and she was able to speak clearly. "Brilliant!" Jasper cried and pulled out a copy from his bag. They began discussing the mysteries and wonders of Hogwarts and Jasper thought Hermione looked even more beautiful up close. It wasn't the flawless beautiful vampires had, but more the quirky I'm-not-perfect beautiful. Jasper felt lucky he's scored her to protect.

Bella took her seat next to Severus at the teachers' table. Not knowing what to say, she just pushed her food around her plate. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snape staring gape mouthed at her, probably trying to wrap his head around her beauty. Severus blushed when he realized how rude he looked. "So, assistant," He began, not knowing how to act. Bella turned to him, deciding to attempt to break the ice. "Could you show me your classroom?" Severus got up so fast he bumped the table and knocked over his chair. "Of course!" He cried, leading Bella away.

Dumbledore watched the vampires and smiled slightly. It seemed this mission would be a success. But as we know, love never chooses the right time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Forgot to mention that I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Please Please read and review! _Please! _Tell me how I'm doing! If you have any suggestions or tips, REVIEW. Thank you. (innocent face)**

Chapter 3:

Everything was perfectly planned out. Alice had all her classes with Ron, and Jasper was to look after him at night. Jasper had all his classes with Hermione, and Alice watched her when she slept in the girls' dormitory. Edward had all his classes with Harry, and his bed was right next to Harry's in the boys' dormitory. Bella, as Snape's assistant, was by his side at all times, and her room was right across from Snape's room in the dungeon. What wasn't planned out, was what happened on the Cullen's second day as undercover bodyguards.

"There you are, Ron!" Alice cried when Ron made his first appearance of that morning. "Alice!" Ron answered, his eyes lighting up. He had been convinced that it had all been a dream. He was ecstatic that it was a reality. Ron had spent his whole life being jealous of his best friend, but now that he'd scored the pretty girl, they were even.

Alice on the other hand, was disappointed with her assignment. Ron was a friendly person; don't get her wrong. He had a nice sense of humor that many people lacked. But Alice really wished she had Harry. She felt a strange attraction to him, his beautiful green eyes and his cute messy hair. He seemed quiet and modest, more her type. She knew that her romance could destroy the mission; especially if it wasn't to the person she was assigned to. But she couldn't help it, and all she wanted was to spend some time alone with him. Feeling ashamed, she got a vision that that time would come, even though she should be glued to Ron's side.

They sat together at breakfast, and Ron was in the middle of a crazy Quidditch story when Alice suddenly stiffened beside him. "Oi, Alice!" He exclaimed. "You've lost me! And I was at the best part!" Alice shook herself. "Sorry. I was just dozing off I guess, didn't get much sleep last night." Alice lied. Vampires don't even sleep. Alice fixed her eyes on something past Ron's head, and her turned around and saw Her and Edward exchange a glance. "What is it?" Ron groaned. "Have I said something wrong? Come on, Alice, tell me!" She turned back to her untouched food, props. "Nothing." She said simply.

Edward too stared intently at his meal, trying to pull apart the vision he'd just seen in Alice's mind. It was of someone cloaked in black, hiding in what appeared to be a bathroom stall. Another person walked into the room, seemingly oblivious to the first figure. A shadow covered the second person's face, making it impossible to tell who it was. The figure in the stall stuck their wand out and pointed it at the still oblivious person. There was a red flash and the second person collapsed. At the last second, the lighting changed and glinted off the lenses of a circler pair of black-rimmed glasses on the figure on the ground. Edward only knew one person with glasses like that, and that person was sitting next to him.

* * *

Bella began her first class with Severus Snape. Yesterday she had simply sat on the sidelines, watching how it was done. Bella was thrilled to say today she would get to participate.

"Sit down, class." Bella said to the group of seventh years, which unfortunately, looked the same age as her, so felt they didn't have to listen to her. They continued to mill around, gossiping and chatting. Bella sat awkwardly behind the desk she shared with Severus, not knowing what to do. She was about to open her mouth again when a boy swaggered up with a smirk on his face. Bella immediately labeled him as trouble.

He leaned over the desk and winked at her. "Hey sweetheart." He flirted. Bella stood up. "Hey, no need to get defensive, just having a conversation here!" He insisted. Bella's nostrils flared. "Anyway, how old are you? You look mighty young to be a teacher here, doll." Bella's eyes flashed dangerously. "I am not a doll."

The boy whistled and glanced behind him at his gaggle of friends. "Mrow! Come down kitten, I'm not causin you no harm! So was just wondering, with the Triwizard Tournament and all, there's gonna be the fancy smancy Yule Ball, and seem like quiet a fancy smancy girl, so I was wondering if you were interested in – " "She would be interested in no such thing, Houston." A stern voice said. Bella and the boy turned to were Snape was coming out of the supply room, eyes burning angrily. "_Professor_ Cullen may be young but that is _NO_ way to treat a teacher. You may not earn a date to the Ball, but you have earned a detention. Now sit. Everyone."

He turned to Bella and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked gently. "You being so young and pretty, I should have expected something like this." Bella smiled shyly. "I'm fine, thank you for saving me." Severus smiled tenderly, a smile that only Lily had ever received.

* * *

Edward strode down the hall, talking to Harry about how irritating Professor Trelawny was. They rounded the corner and were passing an empty classroom when Edward heard an unfamiliar thought in his head. "_Don't worry! The plan is set and the Dark Lord will get Potter and finish him once and for all."_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week passed with nothing new. The vampires bonded with their humans, and the humans came to think of them as very close, trust worthy friends, and in Ron's case, a trusted girlfriend. Edward continued to listen in vain for those strange thoughts, but with no avail.

The only slightly interesting news was that the other two wizard schools had arrived. The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic students arrived first in their blue coats and hats, prim and proper, with their serious faces and French accents. The Durmstrang Institute came next, and they had that look about them that made you think they were wild children on their best behavior. Both schools mostly kept to themselves.

"So, this is the last day to enter the Triwizard tournament," Edward said to Harry one morning at breakfast. "Did you enter?" Harry shook his head. "I've risked my life to many times for my liking. Plus, the attention I have now is enough so noo thank you." Harry suddenly turned to Edward. "You should enter!" Edward started. That idea had never accured to him. "Me?" Harry nodded vigorously. "You totally should! You're so strong and agile and stuff and you're like really good at stuff and – " He blushed. "You should."

Edward pondered the idea. It had been surprisingly dull here, and the wizards seemed in no harm…

He stood. "You know what, Harry, I will enter!" He marched to the Triwizard Tournament entry cup and dropped in his slip. "There." He grinned at Harry. Harry gave him a thumbs up in return.

Alice pursed her lips as her eyes followed Edward to the entry cup and back. She stiffened and her vision blurred, a vision of the future was coming on… Alice groaned inwardly when Ron shook her from the vision with a kiss on the lips. Ever since Ron decided they were dating, Alice had really really _really _wished she got Harry. Her little attraction to his wild raven hair and brilliant emerald eyes had grown into a heart wrenching crush. It made it even worse that she was forced to pretend to be madly in love with Ron.

Dumbledore took the stage and cried "Accio entry cup!" The cup whizzed towards him. "This morning was the last to enter the Triwizard Tournament! May you all have the best of luck!" He paused to let the chatter swell and burst over the great room. "Now is the moment you've all been waiting for…" The students from all schools bounced in nervous excitement and eyed their possible competition.

"Durmstrang!" Dumbledore called and blue fire shot from the cup. A single slip of paper was spit out and floated to land gently on Dumbledore's hand. "Viktor Crum!" He roared. A boy with thick eyebrows and a guff expression stood at the Durmstrang table and the people nearest to him pounded him on the back in congratulations.

"Beauxbatons!" Yellow fire shot into the air and soon a second slip was in Dumbledore's hand. "Juliette Agard!" A girl with curly brown hair and an expression that looked like she was trying not to laugh stood. Some Hogwarts and Durmstrang boys wolf whistled and some people at her table clapped politely.

Finally Dumbledore boomed, "Hogwarts!" Out of the cup game brilliant red fire and a slip of paper. "Edward Cullen!" He called with a smile. Edward gasped and stood. He couldn't help but grin broadly when the room erupted with cheers and Harry yelled, "All right, Edward!"

"That," Dumbledore cried, "Are our contestants in the – " Suddenly the cup spewed black flames. A slip of paper flew out and into Dumbledore's hands. He stared at it in confusion and wonder. Hadn't all the schools been called? Slowly, he read out the name to the crowd.

**A/N: How'd yall like that cliff hanger? Review! **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Harry Potter." There was a long silence, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Harry froze, he couldn't move. He was in shock. It took him a long minute to comprehend that his name had come out of that cup in a fourth category. Then the room exploded into sound. People complaining, questioning, blabbering.

"QUIET!" Hollered Dumbledore. The room fell silent as if someone had flipped a switch. "There must have been a mistake." He explained calmly. "Please let me and the other headmasters discuss this."

The minute Dumbledore's back turned to talk to the headmasters of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons; the room became filled with noise again. "Harry!" About half the people called to the boy slouching low in his seat, willing himself to disappear. "Harry?! Why didn't you tell me you knew how to get in? That was genius work! They have to let you in now! If the cup chooses you, you _have_ to compete!" Ron grinned, patting him on the back.

"Harry?! Did you do that? You know that's against the rules!" Hermione scolded. Harry opened his mouth to answer but a new avalanche of questions interrupted him.

"Harry?" Alice asked quietly, turning to him. "Are you alright?" Harry sighed. That was the first pleasant question. Edward saw in his mind that he had no clue what was going on, and had nothing to do with it. "Harry?" He said, placing his white sculpted hand on Harry's shoulder. Edward knew this wasn't the exact time Dumbledore had had in mind when he told Edward Harry would need protecting, but Edward felt obliged to stop this. "Let's go back to the common room." Edward suggested. Harry nodded and they quietly rose and snuck to the great doors.

They were just slipping out when they heard Dumbledore announce to the crowd, "We have come to our decision. Harry Potter will compete."

* * *

"Harry? Where are you going?" Edward whispered. They had gone straight to bed when they got to the common room, and to avoid another onslaught of comments, they had pretended to be asleep as soon as they heard footsteps in the common room. Now it was early in the morning, and Edward had been listening to Harry's dreams, which all somehow included Alice, when Harry had stirred and sat up, slipping from bed and creeping to the door.

Harry jumped, and whipped around, spotting Edward's yellow eyes flashing in the moonlight spilling through the window. "Oh, it's just you." He sighed. "I thought it was Ron or Seamus spying on me or something. I'm just going to the bathroom." Edward jumped up and leaped to his side. "I need to go too." Edward didn't really, but he felt extremely reluctant to let Harry walk through the halls in the wee hours of the morning, the perfect time for an attack.

Harry shrugged and Edward followed him down the stairs to the common room. They heard voices as they stepped closer and spotted the backs of two heads sitting my the fire. They two long-brown-hair clad heads didn't seem to notice the boys, and Edward stopped to listen. Harry saw him pause, and halted too, tilting his ear towards the people seated by the now low burning fire. He immediately recognized Alice's beautiful luscious curls, and could just imagine her pretty, pixie like face on the other side. The other girl he knew was Hermione, with her frizzy brown hair that looked even worse next to Alice's goddess curls.

"So, I think I like Harry." Alice's angelic voice confessed and Harry's heart skipped. How on _earth_ could _Alice_, the petite little super model, ever like _Harry, _the weird boy who didn't die when he was hit with a killing curse like a normal person would. He tried to imagine himself holding Alice Cullen in his arms, or maybe her in white dress, saying I do and becoming Alice Potter. It was too impossible to imagine.

Hermione made a clucking noise. "Ron's not going to like that. You better be careful how you break it to him." She sighed. "But – while we're confessing our secrets here – I think I like Jasper. A lot." Alice giggled at this news. "I can totally picture you two together. Drop a hint! Maybe he'll ask you! I have a feeling he likes you too." Hermione giggled giddily. "You think so?" Alice's head bobbed. "I know so."

Edward chuckled quietly and nudged Harry towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Alice stiffen and turn her head the tiniest bit towards the staircase that spiraled up towards the boys dormitory. Harry turned to see where her gaze led to and just spotted a flash of red hair before Edward pulled him towards the door.

* * *

Harry jogged a head of Edward when the boys' bathroom came into view. "Ugh, sorry Edward I _really _need to go." Without thinking, Edward let his friend go into the bathroom alone. Then he heard the voice.

Or rather, the thought. "_Here he his… this is the moment… oh, don't fail your Lord no, Bellatrix!"_ Then he heard a something like sparks flying and something heavy hit the ground.

In a second flat, Edward was in the bathroom. He knew that the scene from Alice's vision had just played out before him. Edward leaped to the unconscious boy's side, but then thought better and sprang at his attacker. Harry sat up groggily and stared sleepily at what was happening before him. It was as if everything had just decelerated to slow motion.

Edward had transformed from Harry's unbelievably charming and handsome friend, to a rabid monster, teeth bared, eyes burning murderously, hands curled into claws.

He jumped at the figure in the bathroom stall. While Edward sailed through the air towards them, the figure that had spelled Harry jabbed their wand forward, aiming at Harry. He sluggishly attempted to dodge out of the way, and would have failed miserably, if it had not been for Edward Cullen.

Edward twisted mid-jump in the air, launching himself in the spell's path. The flash of blue light hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him backwards towards the ground, where he lay still. The figure came into the light, and Harry started at her petite frame, curly brown hair, and struggling-not-to-laugh mouth.

It was Juliette Agard, the Beauxbatons Triwizard Tournament contestant.


	7. Chapter 6

Juliette cackled manically and stepped forward. She pointed her wand at Harry and suddenly his arms were pinned to his sides and his legs clapped together. He couldn't move!

Juliette laughed again and started to pace in front of Edwards immobile body. "Well, well, well. Harry Potter." She spat. "Since I'm going to erase your memory of this little potty trip anyway, I might as well tell you my plan." She turned to Harry, grinning cruelly.

"I am not little _Juliette Agard_. No, she's lying unconscious and tied up somewhere. I am Bellatrix Lestrange, Death Eater, criminal, murderer, rebel, and the Dark Lord's most faithful servant. A simple Polyjuice potion made me look like this, all dressed up and ready to go. I cursed the Triwizard tournament cup to choose me and you." She sighed. And rolled her eyes, then spit on Edward. Harry struggled as hard as he could, but couldn't twitch a muscle.

"The original plan," Juliette – _Bellatrix_ – continued. "Was to kill you at my next chance, easy peasy since as competitors, we'll be together non stop. But then I realized what your friend here was. He's a vampire and he was sent to this excuse of a school to protect _you._ So I decided to take a different path, a funner one too at that."

She laughed and pointed her wand at Edward. Harry's eyes widened as she cried, "IMPERIO!" Edward twitched then settled. "Ha!" Bellatrix crowed. "Your guardian is completely under my control. Now I can make _him_ kill you! How fun would that be! It was confuse everyone! No one will understand why the _amazing Edward_ killed witle Haiwy Potter." She mocked then laughed like a madman at her brilliance.

"Then," She whispered, stepping closer and tapping her wand on Harry's nose, "I can kill Dumbledore with my little vampire puppet. Two birds with one stone as they say." She smiled maliciously and pointed her wand at Harry. "OBLIVIATE!" She screeched and Harry remembered nothing.

* * *

Harry was standing outside the boys' bathroom. He shook his head, confused. How did he get here? Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Harry?" It was Edward. "You were going to the bathroom, remember?" Harry stared at him then shook his head and rubbed his knuckles in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, okay." He said dazedly and ambled into the bathroom. He didn't notice that a figure was watching from around the corner, snickering to herself.

* * *

The next morning was the Weighing of the Wands. The competitors were excused from class and were sent to the empty classroom where the ceremony was to be held. Viktor Krum, Harry Potter, Edward Cullen, and Juliette Agard crowded around Ollivander the wand maker, who would examin the wands. Rita Skeeter stood nearby with her Quick Quotes Quill.

The weighing passed in breeze, Harry barely knew what happened. He felt dazed and slow, like he was moving through peanut butter. He worried that he was sick. Should he see Ms. Pomfrey? "Harry!" Edward shook him when the weighing was over.

"Oh, huh?" Harry blurted, shaken from his daze. "Come with me. I wanted to tell you something." Edward said. He glanced around. "Alone." Harry nodded and followed Edward. He was led into a broom closet and Edward closed the door, putting a finger to his lips. "Can I see your wand a sec?" He asked. Harry handed it over. "I know a secret spell that can make your magic even better. It will help you win." Edward whispered.

"Umm. That's probably against the rules…" Harry murmured. "Come on!" Edward insisted, aiming his wand at Harry's. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Harry? Edward?" It was Alice. She reached out and grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him away from Edward. "What are you doing?" She sounded suspitious. Really, she already knew. Edward was trying to sabotage Harry's wand; she saw it in a vision. What she didn't know was why? It was baffling. But until she found out, Alice wanted to keep Harry by her side at all times, she had a feeling she shouldn't trust Edward. The plus side was, she had an excuse to spend time with Harry!

"Alice? Alice!" Ron rushed up next, his face a dark red. "And Harry!" He was fuming. "I should have known. How could you Harry! I guess I should have faced the truth when I heard you talking last night, but no, I thought I just heard you wrong. You can't let me have anything, can you Harry? You just have to have everything! The one girl who I like, you have to take. That's real fair. And I thought you were supposed to be my FRIEND!" He shouted and turned on his heel.

Alice looked after him. "Ron! RON! Wait!" She called to him in vain. Ron did not turn. Harry looked down at his hand in Alice's. He gently pulled away.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you enjoy chapter 7! R&R!**

Dumbledore stood in front of the restless students. "I would like to announce that tomorrow will be the first of three tasks. In this task, competitors will race each over around the school. The first on the complete three full laps will win. Competitors may use any means of transportation, and can set any and as many obstacles in the paths of their opponents as they wish. Promptly after breakfast tomorrow, students will go to a designated seated area to watch. Best of luck to all our competitors." The room exploded with cheers and Dumbledore raised his arms then sat down.

Edward turned to look at Harry. "Good luck, Harry Potter. Remember my offer is still running, I can still do that spell on your wand, if you want." Harry shook his head. Hermione would never let him hear the end of it if he cheated.

Alice watched Edward with a hawk's eye. Her golden eyes followed him as Edward left Harry and strode robotically to the door. Alice watched him exit. Why did Edward leave Harry alone? Was he abandoning the mission? He was supposed to keep Harry safe! Alice spotted movement towards the door and her eyes flicked over to see Juliette Agard rush out. Where was _she _going? Alice decided to talk to Dumbledore about her worries.

Bella stared out over the tables, lost in thought. Alice had talked to her yesterday about her Edward related observations. Bella had been watching Edward, and , being his former mate, knew him well enough to know that he was not acting normal. Something was terribly wrong, but what it was, Bella did not know.

She sighed. She had been working harder as ever to protect Severus. It was like they were joined at the hip, she never let him out of her sight. Her mind felt exhausted, she'd kept her shield over him for days. Luckily, she didn't really mind spending so much time with him. Bella felt that Severus was a very interesting person, but grief and pain made him look ten years older. Bella looked longingly at the man next to her. She wished she could help him.

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Collin staring at him eagerly. "Edward wants to talk to you alone in the common room! Isn't it great? He asked me to give that message to you! You'd better go, I don't want him to think I'm untrustworthy." Collin took a deep breath, ready to dive in again, but Harry interrupted.

"Alright, I'm going." Alice watched Harry get up and bit her lip. Her gazed ricocheted between Harry and Ron, who was sulking at the other end of the table. Harry? Ron? Harry? Ron?

"Jasper!" She cried, so soft and high pitched for a human to hear. Jasper, who had been talking to Hermione, whipped his head towards her. "Watch Ron." Alice commanded, and Jaspers head flicked up and down, a movement to small and quick for a human to notice.

Alice jumped up graceful and shouldered her bag. She was not going to leave Harry alone with this new, creepy, weird Edward. Jogging at a human pace, she called out, "Harry! Wait up!"

Harry turned and saw Alice jogging to catch up. Alice Cullen wanted him to wait for her? Harry smoothed down his shirt, praying his breath didn't smell like eggs. He remembered the fiasco with Ron yesterday, and felt guilty. It wasn't his fault, though. It was just a misunderstanding.

"Uh, are you going to the common room?" Alice asked awkwardly. A strand of luscious hair fell in her eye, and Harry's hand itched to put it behind her ear.

"Yeah. Want to – er – walk with me?" Harry asked nervously. He licked his lips and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Alice smiled and nodded.

When they arrived at the Gryffindor common room, Edward was sitting in a chair facing away from them. They could see him lazily tapping his wand on the arm of his chair.

"Alice. I don't remember inviting you." He said without turning. "I need to talk to Harry. _Alone._" Alice sucked in a breath as a vision crashed over her like wave.

Edward would trick Alice into leaving. Then he would strike. _Not with Alice Cullen on watch._ Alice thought with a slight grin.

She glanced at Harry, deciding her next move. She couldn't attack Edward now; she would reveal her identity to Harry. Plus, he would probably hate her for attacking his friend for no apparent reason. Leaving was NOT an option; Harry would be killed.

Alice gritted her teeth. She needed to get rid of Edward well Harry's attention was elsewhere. "Jasper! Bella!" She screamed in a voice no human ears would ever catch. She saw a vision of her brother and sister flashing down the hall, risking their assigned people to come to Alice's aid. In a minute they would be here.

Edward seemed to sense something was not right. Alice heard Bella and Jasper at the door. Edward was turned. Alice spun to Harry and grabbed his shoulders with inhuman speed. She roughly pulled him to her. Her mouth touched his.

Harry closed his eyes, his lips stiff with surprise. Alice Cullen was kissing him. Alice Cullen was kissing Harry Potter. He decided to go with it. His lips softened.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alice saw Jasper and Bella slip in silently, flinging themselves at Edward. _What a strange world this is,_ Alice thought to herself. _My brother and sister are fighting their sibling while I kiss The Boy Who Lived! _


End file.
